


just be anything and with me

by padfootprophet



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Riders (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootprophet/pseuds/padfootprophet
Summary: "Heard rumour you were in town," Dick says.Wally turns then, and for a second the care-free boy shines through in his smile. "Hey.""I also heard you were in Mexico." Dick takes a long drink, and raises an eyebrow at Wally, he knows how to get criminals to share information, and he's confident he can make this man sing a lot easier.ORWally's on the run, but he stops in Haven for Dick.





	just be anything and with me

**Author's Note:**

> So the opening of this has been sat in my drafts for about five years and I don't know whether I had originally had plans for a plot but I remembered how much I liked Justice Riders and wanted to give this fic a chance at completion.  
If you haven't read Justice Riders you should look it up because it's a pretty good actually canon western au.
> 
> Title is from Firefight by Jimmy Eat World, which is 12 today, so happy birthday to my favourite album.

Dick finds Wally sitting at the bar, nursing a drink like it's his only friend. It's a far cry from the first time he had met Kid Flash, rash and impulsive and coming into his life with wide smiles and loud laughter. There's no smiles anymore, an obvious sign of hard times. A few patrons glance Dick's way as he walks in, being the Sheriff of Haven comes with a certain measure of recognition. The looks slide away again though, the men here even less fond of trouble than he is. They wouldn't be actively seeking it out like this.

He slides into the bar next to Wally and motions to the barkeep for a drink. Wally doesn't even turn, at least not that Dick can see, but when you're Kid Flash it's possible to move even quicker than a blink.

"Heard rumour you were in town," Dick says as a mug is placed in front of him.

Wally turns then, and for a second the care-free boy shines through in his smile. "Hey."

"I also heard you were in Mexico." Dick takes a long drink, and raises an eyebrow at Wally, he knows how to get criminals to share information, and he's confident he can make this man sing a lot easier.

Wally just shrugs. "I try to keep people guessing."

"You weren't looking to be found?

Wally's smile falters. "You heard then?"

Dick puts a hand on his shoulder before replying, "Rumours, Wally. I'd hear the truth of it."

"And you expect that from me?"

"You never lied to me before." Dick smiles, then says, "And hey to you too."

It brings the smile back, although it's softer, more reserved. "It's a long story."

Dick pulls out a few coins, enough to cover himself and Wally, and drops them on the counter before finishing his drink in two long draws. "I've got a nice little place over by the sheriff's office. If you fancy."

He tries not to hope for too much when he feels the weight of Wally's gaze on him. "I shouldn't stick around, I'll only bring trouble."

"You came into my town for a reason, Kid."

"Maybe I just wanted to say goodbye." Wally doesn't make any move to speed up his drinking and Dick feels his hopes slip away.

He leans his back against the bar, arms folded across his chest and lets his easy demeanour go. "Okay," he says, "If that's what you're telling yourself." He levers away from the counter with a push of one booted foot. "Just make sure you actually do." His hat's in the office, but he almost reaches up on instinct; just to tip it, just to Wally, on his way back out the saloon.

The sky holds the fading purple of dusk, dark and still empty of stars. The streets of Haven are just as empty as Dick walks them, so he's all the more aware of the rush like static, the second before a lightning strike and Wally's next to him. "Thought you weren't coming," he says.

"Dick." There's a brief touch at his elbow, gone just as quick. "There's a bounty to my name and I have no intention of bringing that kind of trouble to you."

Dick chews briefly at his lip, listens to the whistle of the wind rolling dust through Haven. "You wouldn't be the first criminal to make a home here."

"I can't stay."

"Not even for tonight?"

Wally doesn't answer beyond falling into step next to Dick.

Their walk brings them past the sheriff's office and to the porch of the ramshackle cabin Dick calls his own. Wally pauses in the street even as Dick steps up onto the wood. "You're not worried what people will say? About your... _association_ with me?"

"Never did much care for other people's opinions. Except maybe yours." He wrenches the stiff lock open, the door swinging inwards with a creak and leans against the frame, shadowed from the faint light cast by the moon and flickering from other people's windows.

Wally lets out a heavy breath and follows, the red and gold of Kid Flash melting into the same shadows as he stops a hair away from Dick. "You really are a wonder."

Dick's lips twist into a smile. "The Boy Wonder, so named on account of my mighty feats."

"I was there, but you're certainly no boy anymore."

Dick reaches up, a hand brushing through the shaggy waves of Wally's hair until he can close fingers around the mask he insists on wearing, can pull it away so he's left staring into Wally's green eyes, and the spray of freckles it's almost too dark to see.

"Anyone could see us right now," Wally warns, although he doesn't move away, or act to stop Dick's hand burying itself in his hair.

"So step inside." Dick doesn't make to move back. Not until Wally's hands settle against his waist and he pushes forward, his mouth descending to Dick's own. There's a brief stumble as the door slams closed behind them and Dick drives Wally up against it.

Dick's hands come to rest on the lightning bolt etched out on the front of Wally's jacket; for all he insists he's trying to lay low he still wears the symbol of Kid Flash openly, all bright colours and boldness. It's a stark opposite to Dick's own clothes, the sheriff dressed all in black, at least until Wally pulls at the buttons and tugs the clothes away from Dick's body, piece by piece.

He kisses Dick with unbridled desperation as his hands slide below his waist. Dick arches into it, gets his own hands underneath Wally's sturdy jacket, peeling it off, and guides them, locked together, towards his bed. It's a cramped space but the feather down duvet is soft as he sprawls back against it, bringing Wally on top of him.

They don't break apart long enough to undress fully, just enough to get skin on skin contact, just enough that they can rut and rock against each other, Wally's hand wrapped around both of them. Dick falls apart too fast, shaking hard, because it's been so long since he's had Wally like this, and somehow Wally outlasts him, swallowing his moans and returning his own between the crush of their lips.

Wally rolls away, chest heaving, into the small space between Dick's body and the wall. Dick takes his own shaking breaths, each rise and fall causing the thin moonlight to catch the spill of their seed on his stomach. He reaches out for the fine woollen blanket thrown over the chair by his bedside, and silently begs forgiveness for using it as a rag to clean himself up, before wiping Wally clean the same way.

He takes in the flush rising on Wally's chest, matching the crimson across his cheeks. He's always a little red, his fair skin catching easily under the heat of the sun, but this is something more, something Dick feels pride in being a cause of. He lets the blanket fall away and reaches up to cup Wally's jaw, kissing him with a gentleness that was missing before.

"Hey," he whispers, voice hoarse and throat dry, parting only far enough that their noses are still brushing.

Wally places a hand against his waist, soft but burning, and kisses him slow. His eyes shine, a dark forest in the moonlight, and then they close and he takes a deep breath. "I've half a mind to stay, you know," he says quietly. It makes Dick's heart leap to hear it, even as his mind begs caution, because Wally's face is lined with hardship and sorrow in spades.

"But you're not going to."

"I'm a wanted man. You're a sheriff."

Dick smiles wryly. "And I've half a mind to leave."

Wally's eyes open, bearing into his own. "But you won't."

Dick pulls away, sits upright on the edge of his bed and slowly works his boots off. "You still haven't told me the whole story," he says as his boots thud against the wooden floorboards. He shucks the rest of his clothes, those that aren't scattered between the doorway and this point.

"My mouth's been busy with other things, as has my mind." Wally's watching him, gaze lidded and heavy and Dick isn't sure if he's going to get an explanation before they go another round. Especially when Wally kicks off his own boots without ceremony. His belt and gun are treated with barely more care and he's as naked as Dick in the space of a brief moment.

He reaches out, hands skimming over Dick's thighs and then between them. "My mind's still busy with other things," he says as he works over Dick's length, bringing his arousal back.

Dick buries a hand in red hair, pulling a little. "And your mouth?"

"Wherever you want it." Wally shoots Dick a crooked smile before leaving a trail of burning kisses along his jaw, across his neck and chest, down his body. Dick's eyes flutter shut as the path of Wally's lips moves lower still until they close around him, heat driving him to pleasure. Wally teases with tongue and teeth and hands, haphazard in a way that's only possible because of how fast he can move, and every touch pulls at Dick's control until he's arching, hands buried in Wally's hair, whispering his name over and over like a prayer.

When Dick shudders and peaks once more Wally pulls away, crooked smile still in place, although his lips are swollen red and slick with spit. Dick can't think straight enough to make any moves of returning the favour, falling back against the bed as his head spins. Wally crawls up beside him, and the brush of thigh sliding between Dick's sends aftershocks through his body.

"Give me a minute," he breathes, stroking hands through the hair he had been gripping so tight it must have hurt. He can feel the press of Wally, hard against his hipbone.

Wally places a kiss against his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere tonight," he says, "So you can have all of those minutes."

Dick tries not to think about how close dawn might be, how few those minutes might number. He knows Wally, better than anyone, and knows pleading for him to stay will only hurt both of them. Still he wants to beg.

"And yet I want more," is all he allows himself to say, words barely whispered into Wally's hair.

Wally leans up on elbows so he can look right into Dick's eyes. "This isn't forever, Dick. As if I could stay gone that long."

"I lo-"

Dick's words - words of quiet confession - are cut off by Wally kissing him hard, eyes shut tight enough to furrow his brow. "I know," he says, when he pulls away. His eyes are shining. "Please don't say it."

So Dick doesn't. He presses upwards to kiss Wally again, and rolls him over, taking care not to roll them off the narrow bed completely. He holds himself over Wally's lap and works himself open with spit soaked fingers. When they come together Dick tries to convey the love he can't speak through every movement, can feel it's return through by every desperate sound falling from Wally's lips, every touch against his skin.

Dick rocks himself against Wally and bites his lip so he doesn't beg him to stay, doesn't let go until his lip is raw and he's so caught in pleasure the only noises he can make are obscene and blasphemous. Wally surges upright, presses closer, buries his cries of ecstasy in Dick's shoulder with a bite that's almost enough to break skin.

Dick hopes it leaves a mark, hopes every second of this night burns itself into his body.

The morning sun streams through the shutters across Dick's window, dancing dust motes through the air. The light isn't what woke him, though. There's a slight chill where the body pressed against his back all night has moved away, and the rustle of Wally pulling clothes from the floor, dressing with a slow precision so far from the careless undressing of the night before.

Dick watches him, stretches just to feel the ache their encounter has left him with. "You're leaving then?"

"Was always the plan." Wally doesn't look at him, and Dick hates him for it.

"Would you have even woke me?" he asks quietly.

Wally stops then, halfway through buttoning up his shirt. When he turns there's a hurt in his eyes that makes Dick want to reach out. He doesn't. "You have to know how hard it is for me to leave you again, Dick."

"And I still don't know why you have to leave."

"It's a long story." Wally disappears from view briefly, coming back with his jacket and mask, picked up from where they'd been left, discarded by the door. He shrugs the jacket on. "And I'm out of time to tell it."

Dick wants so much to be petty, but he can't push Wally away, not when he's already going. "Next time, then."

"Of course." Wally secures the mask around his face, Kid Flash striking a cutting figure in the beams of daylight, then he steps to the bedside, bending close to plant a soft and lingering kiss against Dick's lips. He pulls back with a shuddering breath, eyes still closed as he brings their foreheads together. "I love you," he whispers, so quiet Dick isn't sure if he imagined it, especially given that he opens his eyes to empty space, only the lingering taste of static on his tongue proof Wally was even there.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should write something that people will want to read  
Also me: super niche fic based on a one shot comic it is


End file.
